So many nights
by My Sweet Prince
Summary: Draco est amoureux depuis toujours, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas d'Harry. Draco lui écrit une lettre. OS


**So many nights**

_Vendredi 14 novembre 2004, chambre de préfet en chef de Draco Malfoy, château de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie,_

Mon ange,

Reviens vers moi, encore et toujours, comme avant, reviens-moi, douceur des sens, hanter mes rêves quand le soir je suis seul.

Je revois chacun de nos moments dans ta chambre confinée, grande mais accueillante pour deux êtres en mal d'amour. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser entrer une légère brise rafraîchissante, une douce complainte pour fond sonore et ta chaleur qui me court sur la peau.

Chaque seconde dans cette chambre était une sensation de satisfaction intense, un bonheur continuel de te savoir à moins de dix mètres de moi. Ta seule présence était capable de mettre mon corps en émoi, il s'en souvient encore, des mois après et moi-même je ne puis me résoudre à t'oublier définitivement.

J'aimais ces regards de complicité, le jour, quand pour les autres, nous feignions l'indifférence, le dégoût et même la haine, habile masque pour un amour passionnel. Et je chérissais encore plus nos soirées enfiévrées. J'entrais chez toi pas cette porte dérobée dont tu m'avais confié la clé.

Bien souvent, je sortais d'une journée harassante à jouer les princes froids et distants. Toi, tu travaillais à démonter pierre par pierre le mur d'inférence que tu t'érigeais chaque jour avec plus de soin.

J'entrouvrais légèrement la porte pour m'assurer qu'une fois encore tu voulais bien de moi, car chaque matin je me réveillais avec la peur que le soir suivant tu me refuses l'accès à ton lit.

Mais tu m'attendais, nu, allongé sur le lit, le corps offert à mon désir. Parfois, lorsque tu m'attendais vraiment, après une longue période d'absence, tu avais disséminé quelques pétales de rose blanche, couleur qui te rappelait celle de ma peau disais-tu, sur les draps pour me montrer à quel point je comptais pour toi et à quel point je t'avais manqué.

Et dans ces moments-là je te faisait l'amour comme jamais, comme le désespéré que j'étais à l'idée que cette fois-là soit la dernière et je t'entendais gémir sous moi plus que de raison.

Qu'as-tu fait de moi, Harry, pour que j'en arrive à dire ça ? Comment se fait que je sois là à ta supplier de me revenir une fois de plus, ce n'est plus moi. Draco Malfoy a disparu, il a fait place à un être vivant. C'est si dur à avouer mais tu m'as fait découvrir en moi quelqu'un de bien qui avait disparu depuis longtemps et que je ne croyais plus jamais retrouver. Je ne connais plus cet être suffisant, manipulateur qui se croyait le centre du monde, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que Draco, jeune homme séduisant, calme et posé qui brûle pour toi d'un amour sans limite.

Je regrette ce temps où je pouvais te contempler longtemps en silence en sachant que nous avions toute la nuit devant nous. Et j'admirais longuement ce torse si finement ciselé qu'on l'aurait dit sculpté dans l'albâtre, ces longues jambes presque imberbes, cet ensemble musclé mais pas trop par de longues heures de Quidditch, cette tignasse hirsute de diablotin sorti de sa boîte, ce visage d'ange aux lèvres merveilleuses et pardessus tout ces yeux.

Tes yeux, Harry, deux étincelles aux couleurs de Jade qui depuis longtemps n'avaient pas brillées. Car depuis que tu avais vu l'horreur de près et failli goûter à la mort de la plus atroce des manières, ces magnifiques pupilles étaient vides de tout éclat, perdues, obstinément tristes.

Et tu passais tes journées seul, repoussant toute tentative d'approche amicale ou non de la même façon, fixant sur chacun ce regard mort qui me glaçait le sang. Rien ne semblait pouvoir t'atteindre, la haine ou l'amour, et je me demandais où était le Harry de mes nuits qui enflammait mes sens par sa douceur et sa présence. Car cela tout le monde le voyait bien, il n'y avait que moi qui étais capable de réveiller cet éclat perdu par mes attaques haineuse le jour et par mon amour la nuit, mais peut importe comment, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que cette lueur dure plus que quelques secondes quand tu touchais l'extase ou quand tu me crachais ces mots violents à la figure.

Tes amis respectaient ton besoin de solitude mais en étaient très peiné, ils disaient de toi que ton comportement était normal, que tu avais bien trop souffert, et les autres moins indulgents pensaient tout bas : « Il est plus qu'insipide, on dirait qu'il ne ressent rien, moi il me fait peur.

Et ses yeux. Vous avez vus ces yeux ? Vides, avec un regard de tueur, on dirait un dément. »

J'aurais voulu les tuer, leur hurler à la figure que c'était faux, que ce n'était qu'un leurre, moi j'ai vu scintiller les émeraudes d'Harry Potter, deux étoiles dans un ciel plein de nuages, quand au fil des nuits je nous amenais tous deux à connaître la jouissance, le plaisir pur, à en oublier jusqu'à nos dates de naissance, hurlant sans fin le prénom de l'autre. Et c'est probablement pour cette lueur d'espoir et ces heures d'oublis que je revenais chaque soir et que de ton côté tu m'ouvrais ta porte nuit après nuit.

Cela avait commencé en un soir pluvieux. L'orage grondait au loin et je terminais ma ronde du jeudi soir, quand en passant devant la chambre que tu occupait seul, privilège accordé par Dumbledore à cause de ces éternels cauchemars qui réveillaient tes camarades, j'ai entendu du bruit, mais la lumière était éteinte. Et puis soudain une râle, un cri de désespoir a retenti et j'en ai eu le cœur retourné, tellement cette plainte me déchirait. Je me suis précipité sur la porte que j'ai ouverte avec un sort et t'ai trouvé roulé en boule dans un coin, l'air apeuré.

Tu ne faisais pas bonne figure c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, les larmes brouillaient tes émeraudes et tu tenais tes genoux ramenés contre ton ventre comme pour mieux te protéger. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas la pitié qui m'a fait soudain te saisir dans mes bras et serrer, serrer sans jamais te lâcher.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste d'aller vers toi alors que tu étais si vulnérable et que tu t'agrippais à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait et ne cessais de pleurer. Je ne m'explique toujours pas ce besoin de ne plus te voir triste alors que j'étais censé te détester.

Quand après un long moment tu as semblé te calmer, l'étreinte s'est relâchée et tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, comme semblant sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Puis le coup est parti, je ne l'avais pas vu venir et tu t'es jeté sur moi tel un forcené guidé par le désespoir et j'ai pu sentir toute cette haine, tous ces non dits depuis des mois ressortir au fur et à mesure que les coups pleuvaient. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai cessé d'être Draco Malfoy pour ne devenir que Draco, car je n'ai répondu à aucun de tes coups, je suis resté inerte sous la puissance de tes assauts, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire du mal, mon ange. Et je t'ai laissé exprimer sur moi tout ce dégoût et ce mal-être qui dormaient en toi depuis si longtemps. Car ils avaient besoin d'être expulsés en ce moment précis.

Mais, alors que je m'apprêtait à m'écarter de toi de peur que tu ne finisses par te faire plus de mal que de bien, j'ai senti dans mon cou ta langue exécutant une danse merveilleuse qui m'a fait m'envoler jusqu'au septième ciel. Et tu as soudain capturé mes lèvres dans un mouvement presque instinctif, et j'ai senti tes mains descendre lentement le long de mon dos et venir caresser mes fesses. J'étais soudain parcouru d'un frisson merveilleux, comme une décharge électrique qui allait et venait en même temps que tes mains.

Une fois encore je ne faisais rien comme figé devant la surprise. J'ai enfin réagi et commencé à déboutonner ta chemise pour venir caresser ce torse imberbe qui m'appelait. Je l'ai couvert de part en part de baisers, ne voulant dans ma hâte n'oublier aucune des parcelles de ce merveilleux corps qui s'offrait à moi.

J'étais décidé à mener la danse ce soir-là mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le loisir, car j'ai alors senti tes dents qui venaient mordiller mon lobe droit, juste sous l'oreille dans cette partie si sensible chez moi, et j'ai gémi. J'ai ensuite perdu tout contrôle, comme incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée raisonnée et t'ai laissé faire de moi tout ce que tu voulais sans la moindre protestation.

Et j'ai aimé ça plus que toute autre chose.

Nous avons fait l'amour plusieurs fois pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et j'ai trouvé dans ces heures d'abandon un bonheur inoubliable, un plaisir total. J'ai soudain trouvé à la vie un goût subtil que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Et cette nuit fut suivie de bien d'autres que je ne compte plus tellement elles sont nombreuses, mais je garde de chacune qui furent toutes différentes mais à la fois si semblables, un goût particulier, qui sur le moment me rendait particulièrement heureux et aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus là, me laisse mélancolique de ces délicieux moments d'oublis que j'ai connus auprès de toi.

Nous avions dès le début convenu qu'il n'y aurait entre nous pas de sentiments, rien que du sexe. Passer ainsi de la haine à l'amour nous avait pourtant semblé évident, presque inévitable comme si nous avions toujours été les amants les plus heureux du monde ensemble. Déjà instinctivement, nous connaissions le corps de l'autre par cœur, sans jamais s'en lasser, en tout cas pour ma part …

Mais le problème venait du fait que nous ne parlions pas. Jamais tu n'exprimais devant moi ni personne tes doutes, tes peurs. Depuis ce soir où tu avais réussi à enrayer la source du mal du monde sorcier, tu t'en étais également retiré. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas les raisons de ce mutisme, je ne peux pas dire ça, je me doutais bien de ce que tu endurais, mais tu ne m'en parlais jamais. Tu ne me disais jamais : « Draco, je souffre horriblement, ce n'est pas possible de souffrir autant, aide-moi. » Tu te contentais seulement de pleurer parfois quand la douleur en toi se faisait trop forte, mais en aucun cas tu ne t'expliquais. Et je n'avais plus alors qu'à serrer fort, toujours plus fort sans jamais lâcher ton si beau corps qui dans ces moments m'apparaissait comme horriblement frêle et fragile par rapport au poids qui lui était infligé.

Et c'est probablement de là que venait le problème.

Et sûrement aussi du fait que tu ne m'aimais pas. Car oui, Harry, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucune honte à te l'avouer et quand bien même je sais que tu ne peux pas l'ignorer : je t'aime. Je t'aime de toute la force de mon petit cœur et de toute celle de mon corps. Chaque parcelle de cette maudite carcasse que tu trouvais si belle tremble d'amour pour toi et ne vit plus que par toi. Et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Car même si je le voulais je ne pourrais me passer de toi, Harry Potter dont j'aime tout, même et surtout ce qu'on appelle injustement des défauts.

Et chaque soir Je me retenais de te le chuchoter au creux de l'oreille quand, fatigué, tu t'effondrais dans mes bras.

Mais nous avions conclu ce maudit pacte. Pas d'amour, tu t'y refusais. Car disais-tu l'amour ne t'aimait pas. Comment quelqu'un peut-il raisonnablement ne pas t'aimer ? Qui peut te trouver le moindre défaut mon ange ? Je ne t'en vois aucun. Cet accord tacite me détruisait chaque jour un peu plus, car j'avais beau chercher au fond de tes yeux, je ne voyais jamais que du désir au mieux de la jouissance, certaines fois une autre chose qui n'avait pas de nom et qui me donnait encore une raison d'espérer, mais pas d'amour.

Pas d'amour.

Pas d'amour. Ca me tuait à petit feu tellement c'était douloureux, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que j'allais endurer après. Car même si tu ne m'aimais pas au moins pouvais-je me contenter de ton corps que tu m'offrais soir après soir pour connaître l'oubli, plus grisant et moins douloureux que l'alcool.

Mais, un soir que le besoin de savoir si je me trompais ou non sur cette lueur dans tes yeux se faisait plus fort, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et suis venu te trouver selon ce même rituel auquel nous étions enchaînés. Et alors que je ne cessais de contempler ta nudité, tu es venu à moi, et a commencé à me goûter. Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire, sinon j'aurais été perdu, car je savais bien que si tu me touchais du bout du doigt, je capitulerais. Et je t'ai parlé, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce besoin de savoir pourquoi tu étais si triste, quelle était cette lueur cachée dans tes pupilles, ce qui faisait que tu m'ouvrais ta porte tous les soirs, et j'ai terminé avec mon amour qui se faisait de plus en fort chaque jour et si j'avais raison d'espérer.

« Non. Ce n'est pas la peine, tu te tortures pour rien, j'en suis désolé. Je ne vaux pas la peine que l'on espère après moi. » M'as-tu dit, des mots plus douloureux que la pire des insultes, j'ai senti comme un fouet sur le bout de ta langue qui me frappait à chacun de ces mots.

« Bien sûr que tu en vaux la peine, que crois-tu, je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer ce genre de paroles.

Je t'en prie Draco, laisse- moi. Je suis incapable d'aimer qui que se soit, en fait je ne crois pas être humain. Pardonnes- moi de t'avoir utilisé à ce point, je ne me rendais pas compte. Pardon...

Quel est le problème, dis-le moi.

Le problème ? Le problème c'est que c'est trop, il y a eu trop de nuits.

Mais, je t'aime Harry, je ne peux pas t'abandonner ainsi.

Je ne veux pas de ton amour, Malfoy, c'est trop pour moi. Pour n'importe qui d'autre se serait le plus beau des cadeaux, mais pour moi, c'est trop."

Je n'ai pas pu en entendre plus, c'était trop insupportable. J'aurais pu te frapper pour ces paroles insoutenables qui me martelaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme, mais je n'ai pas pu abîmer cette beauté déjà si fragile que je contemplais en face de moi.

Je suis donc sorti de cette chambre que j'aimais tant pour quitter un être que j'aimais encore plus. Et je ne me suis pas retourné comme je pensais le faire pour croiser ton regard une dernière fois, m'abreuver de ces yeux encore une fois, non, je suis sorti dignement en fixant seulement la porte devant moi. Et durant les quelques secondes qu'a duré le trajet jusqu'à la porte, j'ai encore espéré. Espéré que tu regretterais de m'abandonner, que tu n'oserais pas casser ce que nous avions entamé et que je trouvais magique, cette relation sans nom qu'un milliard d'autres mises ensemble n'égaleraient même pas.

Harry, j'ai même espéré que tu me rappellerais, me prendrais soudain dans tes bras et me dirait tous ces mots que je voulait entendre sortir de ta bouche, pauvre fou ! Comment ai-je pu ne serait-ce que l'imaginer ? Car même si j'ai bien cru te voir esquisser un geste vers moi, tu ne m'a pas rappelé à toi et est resté planté au milieu de cette chambre, comme inutile, sans rien faire, ni pleurer ni rire.

Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole depuis cet instant, tu t'es renfermé dans cet horrible mutisme, et je pleure jour et nuit sans interruption. Je ne suis plus capable de rien, la vie même n'a plus de goût ni de raison d'être.

Cela fera bientôt une semaine que cette situation dure et je n'arrive pas à me relever. Les Slytherin n'ont plus de prince, il s'est effondré du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne sache comment. Blaise a bien essayé de me faire parler, il est très fort à ce petit jeu-là, mais il n'a rien réussi à m'extirper, rien d'autre que des larmes. Et j'ai pleuré dans les bras de mon meilleur ami pendant de longues heures, des bras que je ne trouvais ni doux ni protecteurs comparé aux tiens. Ils étaient juste compatissant et peut-être même un peu agacés.

Et mes nuits se font de plus en plus courtes, je ne trouve plus le sommeil à force de cauchemars insoutenables dans lesquels tu me craches à la tête tous ces mots horribles, et je me réveille en sursaut, une blessure à l'âme non refermée.

Ce matin, Snape est venu me voir dans ma chambre que je ne quitte plus depuis une semaine, et m'a parlé. Il ne veut pas savoir mon problème, mais dit qu'il va faire prévenir mon père si mon état ne s'améliore pas. Il m'a dit de réagir, de faire quelque chose pour ne pas rester enfermé dans cette solitude qui me ronge. J'ai compris qu'il avait raison, ce soir ma décision est prise, je vais faire enfin quelque chose d'utile.

C'est la raison de ma lettre, mon ange, je suis venu te dire adieu et à la fois cela m'a permis d'exorciser ces démons et me rappeler ces merveilleux moments que j'ai connu auprès de toi. Je ne t'en veux pas pour cette souffrance que tu m'as infligée, je souhaite juste que tu connaisse le bonheur une fois au moins auprès d'une personne dont tu pourras dire que tu l'aimes, car crois-moi c'est la plus belle des choses que contient ce monde si laid dans lequel nous évoluons. L'amour a empli mon cœur durant de longs mois et m'a soudain abandonné comme si je n'existais déjà plus.

Si tu lis ces mots que j'ai déposés sur ton lit à côté de pétales de rose blanche en souvenir d'une peau diaphane que tu as dit aimer, c'est que je suis déjà parti, vers cet autre côté où je pourrais à nouveau te contempler sans retenue et t'aimer sans honte, merveilleux ange au regard perdu.

Ma décision est prise, elle est sans appel, il n'y a pas d'alternative. A côté de moi gis le poignard qui tout à l'heure viendra entacher ma peau si blanche alors que je murmurerais ton nom encore et encore comme pour ne jamais l'oublier. Personne ne viendra me trouver avant le soir, j'ai donc encore quelques heures pour terminer cette lettre et ensuite je me donnerais la mort.

Car c'est vraiment trop dur, Harry, j'ai essayé de résister crois-moi, mais j'en suis incapable, la vie sans toi n'a plus de raison d'être, et tu me déteste depuis toujours. Alors mieux vaut te laisser seul, mon ange, puisque c'est ce que tu demande. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te protéger, t'aimer et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes dans tes yeux, mais qui s'occupe des miennes en cet instant ? Qui se soucie de Draco Malfoy qui pleure dans sa chambre, comme l'être pitoyable qu'il est ?

Je ne te demande rien par cette lettre, je veux juste que tu sache la raison de ma mort, tu seras le seul à savoir, et pourras le garder pour toi si c'est ce que tu désires. Je ne te demande rien, à part de verser une larme, une seule en pensant à moi. Pas plus car je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, mais le fait de savoir que tu penseras à moi de temps en temps me fait du bien et je me plais à y croire puisque tu ne seras pas là pour le démentir.

C'est en dernier recourt que je dis adieu à l'ange brun qui a illuminé ma vie depuis sept ans par sa présence et je ne peux que l'en remercier. Ne sois plus jamais triste je t'en prie. Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours.

Adieu, Harry, nous nous reverrons sûrement un jour.

Celui qui t'aime depuis toujours et ne le savait même pas, Draco.


End file.
